Ancient Mythical Legends
''Ancient Mythical Legends & Fusion Masters: Legacy Of The Infinite Dragon God, The True Dragon, The Holy King, The Dark Knight, The First Ascendant, The Original Digi-Destined, & The Primordial Beast Gods- The Strongest Champions In The Universe ''is a fan fictional story based on Sailor Moon, Digimon, Bakugan, & Transformers, Winx Club, Sakura Wars, Sonic, Devil May Cry, High School DxD, Jackie Chan Adventures, Looney Tunes, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, & Kingdom Hearts. The Digimon part of the fanfiction follows the storyline of Dragon Ball / Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball GT / & Dagon Ball Z Kai. The Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha part follows the storyline of Devil May Cry combined with its own storyline. Plot Digi-Destined Original Digi-Destined *Tai Kamiya & Agumon: **Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon *Matt Ishida & Gabumon: **Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon *Soar Takenouchi & Biyomon: **Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon *Izzy Izumi & Tentomon: **Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon *Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon: **Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon *Joe Kido & Gomamon: **Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Plesiomon *TK Takaishi & Patamon: **Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, Zunimon, Pegasusmon, KingSeraphimon *Kari Kamiya & Gatomon **Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, Nibimon, Nefertimon, RoyalMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon *Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon: **Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, DinoTigermon / Marsmon, SavageDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode *Jun Motomiya & Lopmon: **Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, MetalCherubimon *Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon **IceLeomon, SaberLeomon / BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode *Ashley Hasaegawa & Ogremon: **Etemon, MetalEtemon / KingEtemon Sailor Soldiers Neo Sailor Soldiers Of The Solar System *Neo Sailor Moon **Infinite Dragon God Neo Sailor Moon **True White Dragon God Emperor Neo Sailor Moon **Supreme Holy Saint Dragon King God Emperor Neo Sailor Moon **Ultimate Infinite Supreme Holy Ture Dragon King God Emperor Neo Sailor Moon ***Angel Mode ***Fallen Angel Mode ***Devil Mode ***God Mode ***Primordial Mode *Neo Sailor Mercury *Neo Sailor Mars *Neo Sailor Jupiter *Neo Sailor Venus *Neo Sailor Pluto *Neo Sailor Uranus *Neo Sailor Neptune *Neo Sailor Saturn *Neo Sailor Sun *Neo Sailor Solar *Neo Sailor Sol *Neo Sailor Solaris *Neo Sailor Earth *Neo Sailor Nemesis Autobots Holy Knights Winx Club Angels Fallen Angels Devils Keyblade Warriors Battle Brawlers Sonic Heroes Time-Space Administration Bureau Allies TV Shows Movies Video Games Trivia *Nanoha is the daughter of The Dark Knight, Sparda *Neo Sailor Moon, Neo Sailor Sun, Neo Sailor Solar, Neo Sailor Sol & Neo Sailor Solaris are the granddaughter of The Supreme King of The Stars, King Zaiku *Great Red & Ophis are The Sun Qunituplets younger siblings. *The Sun Quintuplets are the dragons of Miracles, Justice, Hope, Revelations & Perseverance Category:Digimon Fusion Kai Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Multicrossovers Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Devil May Cry Fan Fiction Category:High School DxD Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions